Nice Guys Finish Last
by WriterRead Girls
Summary: So the saying goes... But what happens when these bad boys meet the so called maid detectives who help straighten out guys who are heart breakers. Sooner or later these bad boys place their bets and the girls become their targets, but what will happen when the girls find out about the top ten list? contains OCs


"Listen Aka we've talked about this for the millionth time we're-"

"No we aren't Brick please don't do this to me" a girl with dyed red hair and bright blue eye that were now puffed up, red, and were full of tears.

"Aka I told you this before we aren't suppose to have any special relationships with any customers besides you're making yourself look like an idiot right now I suggest you leave" a boy with red hair that fell to his shoulders and had piercing blood red eyes said looking to the people in the café and all eyes were on the two.

"So was that all I was just a one night stand for you, you BEEP. I can't believe I ever did it with you you'll regret it no guy has ever done this. I hate you, Brick!" the girl shouted and left without any dignity left in her.

"Woah, how many heart breaks was it this month now Riku please?" A boy with back hair spiked upward with forest green eyes said looking to a boy with blond hair done in a winged style with ocean blue eyes.

"I thought we agreed to be called by our stage names, Butch" the boy called Riku said glaring at Butch.

"Oh, right sorry _Boomer_" he said and then rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys shouldn't we be getting back to work now?" a boy with dark brown curly hair held back by a bandana and had violet colored eyes asked coming up to the three boys dressed in butler uniforms.

"Not now Blitz we're discussing something important" Boomer said looking to the boy younger than them.

"But I was just going to ask why Aka fled out of the café and called Brick a bad name" Blitz said drooping now.

"Wait, Aka as in Aka Watanabe as in number ten of the top ten?" Butch asked his eyes wide.

"Yup, little brother who's winning now" Brick said smirking.

"What do you think the night shift would say about this?" Boomer said smirking a bit.

"They wouldn't believe it one bit like me" Butch said grinding his teeth together as he glared at his older brother.

"Believe what you want, but I'm in the lead now aren't I" Brick said looking to Butch with a grin.

"You three get back to work, we're losing to the creamy puff maid café the street across from us. I need you guys to work your magic for me" an overly hairy midget guy said.

"Ok, Mr. Jojo we'll get on it" Bick said and then look to the two in front of him.

"Let's get to work boys."

* * *

"So as soon as you ended up sleeping with you this guy just dumped you" a girl with bright pink eyes and auburn haired pulled into a ponytail by a bow asked the girl from before her eyes still red.

"Even though he treated you like BEEP" a girl with spiky black hair says and emerald eyes said staring the sobbing girl down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" a girl with curly blond hair pulled into two ponytails with light blue eyes said tearing up a little as she then gave the girl a tight hug.

"Basically, so are you going to help me at all?" Aka said looking up to the girls.

"Well, this kinda thing happens a lot one night stands and all it doesn't seem that big a deal to us" the black haired girl said with no interest in the girl.

"Buttercup" the blond haired girl said to the black haired girl said and Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"What did you say the boy's name is?" the auburn haired girl asked.

"Well, I don't know his real name the only one I know is his stage which is Brick" Aka said and the girls surrounded her sweat dropped.

"Is he a host or something?" The auburn haired girl asked.

"No actually he's a butler and they work the street over.

"Oh" Buttercup said and gave the girls a grin "them."

"Girls" a voice said.

"Yes," the girls said in sync and then they turned to see their boss.

"Back to work now" a woman obviously too old to dress the way she did.

"Yes ma'am" they groaned.

The girl with auburn hair quickly brought out a pink mobile with a strawberry key chain on it. "Nexa?" the girl said.

"_Momoko what's up anything new?"_ the girl called Nexa asked.

"We got a new request, but it doesn't seem like much, can you and the other night shift check out that butler café across the street from us please" Momoko asked.

_"I'll see if the girls are free and we'll tell you how it went when we have our movie night today" _Nexa said.

"K bye" Momoko said.

_"See you"_ Nexa said and then Momoko snapped her phone shut.

* * *

**Cosmic: **Erm, who's next?


End file.
